Soulless?
by Nicole Rayne
Summary: Was it easy for Diana to tell Caine about Dekka's power? Or did something happen to make her feel like she had to? Read and find out. Rated T for some sexual content coming in Chapter 2. Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't submitted in a long time. I just got inspired. I got this epic idea for this fanfic and I'm excited for the end. I hope you like it **** Please read and review, it helps me very much whether it's good review or bad. **

**This is set Pre-FAYZ. Most chapters will be flashbacks through Diana's perspectives. **

I remember sitting on the bench, staring at Dekka as she stood next to a girl I didn't recognize, watching her talk.

She had it. She had the power. I had felt it when I 'accidentally' brushed my hand against hers. I smirked to myself, remembering how much my touch had made her blush. It was remarkable people didn't realize she was as straight as Ellen DeGeneres.

I sighed, flexing my hand that had measured her power. She was at least a two bar, at most a three. Either way, she was powerful compared to the general Coates population.

I wished Caine hadn't asked me to read her. She wasn't a mean girl; she hadn't ever done anything to get on my nerves. I didn't exactly want to exploit her to him and Drake. Who knew what they would eventually do with all the poor souls I turned in to them.

It's not that I felt that bad about revealing kids' powers- I didn't. I knew whatever eventually happened wouldn't be my fault. I was just doing it to protect myself. Weird things were happening and I needed to stick by someone powerful. That 'someone powerful' was Caine and I had to do something useful for him to earn his protection. I knew that seducing him wouldn't be enough to last me an indefinite amount of time. So, I had offered him my own power. I would read every person he asked me to and he would take their names down, just in case he'd ever need them. Whatever happened in the future wasn't my doing. I did whatever I could to protect myself. I was a survivor, and I would always be.

But there was something about Dekka that made me feel sorry for her. Behind the entire tough exterior she loved to wear, she was scared and broken and I could very easily tell how lost she felt. Some deep, deep part of me knew I would feel horrible for turning her in. So, when I saw Caine staring at me from across the gym room, waiting for me to reveal whether or not Dekka had power. I shrugged, as if to say that I hadn't had the chance to grab her hand yet.

What could I say? I was a sucker when it came to weaklings.

**Hope you enjoyed so far. I know it's short, but I'll update soon if you guys like it. Please R&R. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them. Here it is, chapter two. I hope everyone likes it. As I warned on the description, it gets a little sexual, but it's not bad. I hope you all like it…**

Every bad person has some type of story, right? Something that can justify their wrongdoings. Abusive parents, dead little sister, no attention as a kid. It's all kind of the same thing. They're all excuses to prove that humans are really a wonderful race; some of us just haven't been shown how to embrace all of this 'wonderfulness'. If we didn't have these excuses, bad people wouldn't be an exception; they'd be just that- people. And what would we ever do if anyone could be bad without one of these excuses?

I, like every other bad person, have an excuse. I don't use it to justify anything; I make my own choices, not the evilness that resides inside of me. But the reason lingers there. And it terrifies me, even now.

I remember this part even more clearly.

It was after the school day had ended. I was sitting outside the girls' dormitory, doing my best to waste as much time as possible. The sky was cloudy, and the sun seemed to be doing it's best to hide from me.

I liked being out there after school, when no one was around. It gave me time to stop and think. I desperately needed that time. I know it sounds cliché, but it's true. Everyone needs breaks sometimes.

I felt him there before I saw him.

"Diana Ladris," His voice came from behind me. I turned and saw him standing a foot from me. He was about six feet, lean and blonde. The first impression one would get from him would be a good one. But not me. I knew him. "Long time no see, huh?"

"What do you want?" I demanded, getting ready to run if I needed to.

"I want you," he whispered, the sick smile I remembered so well taking over his face.

I turned from him and began walking away quickly. I knew from previous experience what could happen if I stayed.

He caught me by the shoulder and yanked me back. I fell past him and landed hard on the rough ground.

The entrance to the dorm was yards away and no one was nearby. I had promised myself I wouldn't let this happen to me again, but I felt the familiar feeling of defeat swell up inside of me and I knew that keeping that promise was quickly becoming impossible.

"You never give me the time of day, do you, Diana?" He asked, standing above me, staring down at me like I was an inferior being. "You didn't even when we were kids. I remember moving next door to you. I was so in love with you. But you never even said hello. Never even noticed me." He shook his head, expressing his distaste. Then he smiled again and I felt myself shudder. "But I changed that pretty quickly, didn't I? Not like I have to tell you, I think you remember what happened. I was so glad when I found out you'd be coming to Coates. I had missed you. Sorry it took me so long to see you again. I've been busy lately. But, don't worry; I'll make up for it now."

"Please leave me alone," I whispered, knowing it was useless.

He laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"Oh, sweetheart, you know I can't do that."

"We're right outside the dorm. Someone will hear you," I told him.

He paused for a moment, and then knelt down to my level, stroking my face with his hand. "Not if I'm quiet." He reached into his pocket and I gasped as he pulled out a pocket knife. "And not if you are, too."

I felt the cold metal press against the skin of my neck and I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I couldn't even move as he bent further and pressed his lips against mine.

He had never done this before. Not with a knife. He had cornered me a few times and once things got very bad, but he hadn't ever threatened me with a weapon.

I felt him move over me and tears rolled out of my eyes. How could this happen here? Right outside of a place I always thought of as safe?

"P-plea-."

"You'll shut up now if you know what's good for you," He snapped, suddenly angry. He pressed the knife further against my skin and I could feel the sharp blade against me.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to think clearly, trying to plan what I could do.

Then, suddenly, the weight of his body was lifted from me.

I waited a minute, keeping my eyes closed, just in case.

When I finally looked up, I saw him floating above me, suspended in midair, a horrified expression on his face. I stared up at him, beyond confused.

_Is Caine doing this?_ My mind asked me.

No, Caine would have thrown him across campus immediately. He would have killed him by now

I suddenly realized that he was not the only one who was defying gravity; I was also hovering above the ground that lay below me. His knife roamed freely in the air around us.

Everything stopped at once, and we came crashing down to the floor. I winced as my head made contact with the rough concrete.

But, he didn't have time to do anything before someone grabbed him and yanked him back. He hit the floor again, this time with a defining crack that assured me he was now unconscious.

Dekka stood above me, looking down at me, concerned.

"You okay?" She asked.

I didn't respond, finding myself speechless once again.

She knelt down and touched my hand, trying to initiate a response in me. I tore away quickly, keeping my eyes on her the whole time.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

Then, she got up and walked away. I stared after her until she disappeared into the dark.

**Once again, thank you to all of those who have reviewed. I hoped you liked this chapter; I'll post the next one ASAP. Please R&R and tell me your opinions- good or bad. Thanks a lot **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone. Thanks for all of your reviews **** Sorry it's taken me so long, I had exam week last week and was studying. Well, here's Chapter 3. I hope you like it **

Pity. It really is a complex emotion. Ninety-five percent of us relish in it, while the other five percent hate nothing more than that meaningless sympathy of a stranger who thinks they know how you feel.

I can't remember the exact thing that compelled me to do it. Maybe it was the fact that she saw me in my moment of weakness. Or maybe it was because she was watching me so closely all the time now, making sure I was okay instead of just leaving me alone. Whatever it was, the pity I had obtained for her the previous day had been replaced by disgust for the pity she now had for me.

I could just see the words flowing through her mind. "Oh, Diana Ladris. Poor little rape victim."

It sickened me. She was the pathetic one, not me.

I tried to ignore her as best as I could while I sat next to Caine in gym class the next day. She would try to act casual when she looked at me, but I noticed that she was basically keeping mental tabs on me.

Our Coach was announcing something of little to no importance, as he usually did. Then he finished his pointless drabble and blew his whistle, signaling for us to begin out warm-up laps around the PE court.

I did my best to jog as slowly as possible to avoid Dekka, but she still managed to linger behind me, staring at the back of my head.

I just couldn't take it anymore.

I abruptly spun around to face her. What I had been planning to say is a mystery to me now, but people behave irrationally when they're angry, so it wouldn't exactly have mattered anyway. The girl that had been jogging between me and Dekka hadn't expected my sudden stop, and she knocked into me, the collision causing both of us to fall back onto the floor- a place I was beginning to grow familiar with.

The girl jumped up quickly and darted away, not wanting to have to face me when I stood up.

Dekka almost immediately rushed over to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me up on my feet.

Again I felt the power flowing through her. The power that made her strong. The power that she used to save me, when I should have been able to save myself.

Just like I had the previous day, I backed away from her quickly.

She kept her expression mostly blank, but I could still detect a wave of sympathy passing through her eyes.

_Oh, poor, poor Diana Ladris._

I turned without another word and continued my laps.

Then, after class, I caught up with Caine and told him, "I read Dekka. She's a three bar."

He had nodded, concerned. He told me he'd put her on the list. And he did.

**I have probably one last chapter after this. Please R&R and tell me what you thought. Thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I finally updated! Read over the reviews and got inspiration again Thanks so much for that, everyone. Anyway, hope you enjoy this last chapter. Please tell me if you liked it. This is set in GONE when Caine, Drake, Diana, and Jack visit Coates and see all the neglected moofs. **

Now, I stand here by Caine, Drake, and Jack, looking down at all those whose names were on that list. I see all the people I've betrayed laid out in front of me, emancipated and filthy.

_Don't let on. Don't show your guilt. Be strong,_ my conscience tells me.

Then my eyes land on Dekka. She stares straight back at me. She holds no more pity for me- only hate and regret.

Her gaze affects me the most. I want to break down in front of her and apologize uselessly. Tell her I was stupid.

Caine and Drake are lingering by me, waiting for me follow them upstairs to find Andrew.

I glance back at Jack, who's staring wide-eyed at the starved people. He looks astonished, disgusted. He also looks ashamed.

He has no right to be ashamed. All of this was my doing. I gave them all up to Caine effortlessly. If Jack so much as irks me, I could immediately make him one of these hopeless, worthless people. Just like I did with Dekka.

"Remember who owns you," I remind him.

My eyes meet Dekka's again. I can tell she wants to kill me. She knows this is all my fault. She regrets saving me.

I often regret the same thing. Because if she hadn't, these people would be safe. She would be safe.

I guess the worst thing about possessing a soul is having the capability to realize what a monster you truly are.

**So she does have a soul… Once again, thank you, everyone. Hope you all liked it. **


End file.
